Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date?
Transcripts *Sam Spacebot: Is Soleil Spacebot here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Sheldon J. Plankton: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Fred: There's a boy in my house. *Honey Lemon: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Fred: Why is there a boy in my house? *Honey Lemon: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Soleil Spacebot. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Lammy: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Gentle Heart Lamb: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Honey Lemon: So, what's the dealio with Dexter? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Brave Heart Lion: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Romantic Heart Skunk: I don't understand. What's happening? *Chip: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Honey Lemon: Holla! *Sam Spacebot: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Sam Spacebot. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Soleil Spacebot. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Dexter? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Sam Spacebot's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Sam Spacebot. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Mickey Mouse: Dude, what's he looking at? *SpongeBob SquarePants: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Mickey Mouse: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Sam Spacebot: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Fred: So, Sam, what do you like to do for fun? *Sam Spacebot: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Sam Spacebot: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Fred: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Sam Spacebot: Cool. I rock the bass. *Fred & Sam Spacebot: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Sam Spacebot: What? *Soleil Spacebot: Honey Lemon, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Honey Lemon: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Chuckie Finster: Wait. Where's Sam Spacebot? *Soleil Spacebot: Did you leave Dexter with Fred? Honey Lemon! This is so embarrassing. *Honey Lemon: Soleil, your Homer would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Fred & Sam Spacebot: Yeah! *Fred: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Soleil Spacebot: Bye, Honey Lemon. Bye, Fred. *Fred: Have fun. *Honey Lemon: Peace out, my homies. *Fred: You know, Sam's a good kid. *Honey Lemon: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Angel (Rock & Rule): (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Marge Simpson: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Gentle Heart Lamb: I'm good. You guys good? *Marge Simpson & Lammy: Yeah. I'm good. *Angel (Rock & Rule): Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Honey Lemon: Okay, that's enough. *Fred: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof